The Cheerleader
by Sweet Innocense
Summary: Hermione becomes a cheerleader... :) And discovers that she likes Harry. NOTE TO READERS: CHAPTER 7 IS NOW UP!
1. The Tryouts

Hermione sat on her bed, lookng out of the window at the Quidditch field. It was only September 12th, so no new players had been recruited, therefore, the firle dwas deserted. Hermoine had a paper in her hand. It said:  
  
Attention 4th Year   
And Up Gryffindor  
Girls!  
  
  
Cheerleaders are needed  
for the upcoming Quidditch  
season! Tryouts are to be   
on the 12th at the field   
gates, for info. contact  
Lavender Brown!  
  
  
Something in Hermione really wanted to try out, and she thought she actually might have a chance. She no longer had bangs, her hair was straight and flat, and when she smiled, boys stared, but in a good way. But something else told her no. Underneath her looks, she was still 6th year, bookworm, teachers pet, best friends with two boys Hermione. And did that Hermione have what it took? She decided to take her mind off it for a while, She rolled onto her back and lookeda t the top of her scarlet canopy. There was a picture of she and Harry, standing there with their arms draped around each other, smiling. She had never really thought of it before, but she and Harry looked REALLY good together, and she realized that Harry was...well, cute. Hermione shook herself. She needed to stop it. Harry was her best friend and she couldn't do that to herself, and the group. She decided to go to the Common Room and get away from her thoughts.   
When Hermione entered the Common Room, it wasn't very crowded, there were about only 5 people in it. 2 of those people were Harry and Ron.  
"Hey Hermione!" said Harry with his smile. Hermione loved that smile, every time he grinned at her, she wanted to run up and kiss him, but she never did. Then she realized that she couldn't get away from her thoughts.  
"Hiya 'Mione!" said Ron, 'You hear about the cheerleaders?"  
Hermione nodded.  
"You gonna try out?" he asked.  
"I'm thinking about it," responded Hermione.  
"Good, cuz Harry really wants to-OW!"  
Harry had elbowed Ron in the ribs.  
"Wants to what?"  
"See you uh...find something outside of classes that you like," said Harry very quickly.  
"Oh," said Hermione. She wasn't fooled, Harry was turning red. But she couldn't say anything. Just in case she was wrong, "Well, I'd better get going, I'll be late for tryouts." She walked towards the portrait hole.  
"Good luck 'Mione!" called Harry.  
"Thanks Harry!" she called back. Suddenly she felt taller, she could do this.  
Hermione pushed open the back of the Fat Lady and walked down the hall.  
So why can't I tell Harry that I like him? she thought. He seems to like me, but what if I'm wrong? I couldn't embarass myself like that.  
Just then, she was joined by Parvati Patil. Last year, she had been the one who organized the cheerleading squad, therefore making her captian.   
"Hey Herm!" she said, "Where are you off to?"  
"Cheerleading tryouts," she said with a smile.  
Parvati was estatic, "REALLY?" she yelled, "Awesome! Because I always thought we needed someone like you. What about you though...Well, anyway, c'mon! We're gonna be late!" She grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her out to the courtyard, where a group of girls stood. Automatically, Hermione knew she was different. All the girls were gossiping with one another, snapping and popping their gum, and when Hermione looked at them, they looked at her, and went on gossiping. Every now and then one would stop and look at her, as if to find something else to insult about her. Hermione didn't talk to anyone, until she saw a blonde girl sitting on one of the benches away from the group. She was very pretty, and looked like the kind of girl who might be in that group, minus the snobbines. Hermione didn't understand why the girl didn't fit in. So, she walked over to her.  
"Hi! My name's Hermione," said Hermione  
"I'm Allison, here sit down," said the girl.  
Hermione sat down on the bench.  
"Thank you girls, for coming here today!" announced Parvati from behind a table with two 7th year Gryffindors, Lavender and....  
"HARRY!?!" yelled Hermione. 


	2. I Think I Made The Squad

Yay! Thanks to all you nice people who reviewed me! :) Now, as a result, I'm gonna keep on writing!!! :) Hope you all enjoy. Also, if you want to contact me directly, my screen named and email are now on my profile page. :) Sorry Silk Dragon, no uniforms yet! All in time. :)  
  
  
  
  
Harry looked up from the table and smiled at Hermione and waved.  
"Oh my God, no way. I'm out," Hermione said. She started to get up, but Allison pulled her back down.   
"Please stay," she said, "I don't want to be the only girl here who's got a gossiping bitch.  
Hermione stayed where she was.  
"Now, if you will all please get in a single file line behind Hermione and Allison so you can come up one at a time and demonstrate your cheering for us," called Parvati.  
Crap, thought Hermione, she wasn't prepared for this. She instantly thought of something.  
"Hermione! Would you please come up?" asked Parvati.  
Hermione walked in front of the table after Allison gave her a reassuring look.  
"I'm really sorry if this sucks," apologized Hermione ahead of time, "But I wasn't prepared, so I just made this up."   
Harry leaned forward in his chair.  
"Feburary, March April, May! We'll kick Slytherin's butt today! Winter, Spring, Summer, Fall! C'm on Gryffindor, throw that ball!" she chanted while doing traditional cheerleading moves. When she was done, she looked straight at Harry. He looked at her, smiled, nodded slightly, and winked. Hermione blushed and walked back to the bench she and Allison were sitting at. After Allison was done, she sat down too.  
"Allison, I haven't seen you around, what house are you in?" asked Hermione.  
"Please, call me Alli. I'm in Gryffindor, and I'm a 6th year like you, I believe. But I'm an exchange student from the USA, so I sleep in a seperate dorm," explained Allison.  
"Oh, okay, just wondering," said Hermione, "Um...It might not be any of my buisness, but why don't you hang out with those other girls?"  
"It's okay, people always ask," laughed Allison, "I used to, but there's too much backstabbing, and they'll only accept you if they can gain from you, and I don't like that."  
"Oh, that's a good reason. They don't like me because I used to be the Hogwarts freak," explained Hermione, "and the only way that they could gain from me was by having me do their homework."  
Allison smiled. Hermione and Allison talked for 15 minuites, watching the "preppies" do their stuff, and when they were all done, Parvati said, "Thank you girls, now the judges will decide by tomorrow who made the winder and spring squads. They'll be posted in the Common Room today or tonight!"   
Hermione and Allison walked down the hallway to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
"Have you ever been in here?" asked Hermione.  
"Nope," responded Allison, "Could I?"  
"Sure, said Hermione, "You could meet my friends. Celestia Maxima." The portrait hole opened with the saying of those words.  
Inside were Ron and Harry, but no one else.  
"How'd you get back here so fast?" Hermione asked Harry.  
"Back way," responded Harry simply, "I'll show you sometime."  
"Who's she?" asked Ron, not sounding mean, maybe even a bit flattering.  
"Oh, this is Allison, she's a Gryffindor, but she's an exchange student from America, so she doesn't stay here," explained Hermione.  
"Oh. Hi, then Allison! I'm Ron," said Ron grinning and looking her up and down interestedly.  
"Hi, Ron," said Allison, turning pink at his gaze.  
"Well, Alli and I are going to go talk for a little while," we'll be back," said Hermione, and she led Allison over to the other corner of the Common Room.  
"So," she asked Allison, "Whadda think?"  
"Oh! The red heads cute!" was Allison's instant response.  
"You like Ron?"   
"Maybe as far as like..."  
"That's cool, cuz guess what?"   
"What?"  
Hermione lowered her voice to barely a whispher, "I like Harry."  
"Really? Then why don't you ask him out?"  
"Because I'm not totally sure if he likes me back."  
"I'd ask him, even if he didn't."  
"Well, that's kinda hard, because he and Ron are my best friends, so i'd be kinda embarassing if he said no."  
"Oh, that complicates things..."  
"Just a bit."  
"Well, I'd better get headed back to my down, I've been done for an hour, Professor McGonagall might get a little fussy," laughed Allison, getting up.  
"Yeah, well, good luck on the tryouts! If I get in and you don't, I think I'll quit," said Hermione leading Allison back to the portrait hole.  
"Me too," said Allison walking through it.  
"Bye!" called Hermione after her.  
"Byea!" called Allison back.  
Hermione walked back to sit with Harry and Ron, the only empty space on the couch was next to Harry, but Hermione sat down anyway.  
"I think you made it," said Harry.  
"How can you tell?" asked Hermione.  
"Well, I voted for only you and Allison, even though I should have b.s.d the rest."  
"Why'd you do that?"  
"Because you talented, beautiful, and pretty creative to come up with a cheer like that out of no where."  
Hermione blushed when Harry said "beautiful".  
"Thanks Harry." C'm on you guys, let's go down and get some dinner," said Hermione, walking towards the portrait hole, and Harry and Ron followed her. 


	3. I Like You. You Like Me?

A/N: Alrighty people, just so there's no misunderstanding, I am not a cheerleader, nor do I know nothing about cheerleading, or tryouts or anything like that. This is just meant to be a fun little fan-fiction. Also, I KNOW that not all cheerleaders are ditzy blondes, a few of my friends are cheerleaders, so I am not being biased. I just think that if I made most of the rest of the squad like that, it would make Hermione and Allison stand out more. Thanks for understanding!   
~*~Sweet Innocense~*~  
  
  
  
  
"How'd the tryouts go?" asked Ron over his clam chowder.  
"Okay, I think I made the squad," said Hermione looking at Harry, next to her. Harry looked back at her, and Hermione looked away.  
"Cool, when do practices start?"  
"Next week, if all goes well," said Harry.  
"Harry, are you on the squad?" asked Hermione.  
"Yeah, captian for the guys."  
"What other guys are on the squad?"  
"Well, me, Ron, Seamus, and Dean."  
"Do you practice with the girls?"  
"Most of the time."  
"Cool."  
Hermione finished her clam chowder and said, "Well, I'm going to go to the Library and do some reading, I'll be back in the Common Room by 9!"  
"See you later Hermione!" said Harry.  
"Bye, Herm," said Ron.  
"See you." said Hermione, and she walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
~*~   
  
The truth was that Hermione didn't go to the Library to read. She wanted to write in her diary.  
She sat down in the restricted section, where almost no one went, and pulled out her leather diary. She flipped to the 3rd page and wrote...  
  
  
  
September 3rd  
Library  
  
Well, cheerleading tryouts went well, I probably made the squad. I dunno what to think about Harry though, I mean, he'll slip a flirtatious remark or compliment every now and then but do they mean anything?  
  
Hermione had to stop writing suddenly because she heard a tapping on the table in front of her. She looked up and there stood Harry, tapping his fingers on the table, with a grin on his face.  
"Harry!" explaimed Hermione, and she shoved her diary back in her bag.  
"Hey," said Harry, "since when have you been able to write in the books?"  
Hermione shrugged.  
"You've made the squad, we counted the votes, and put them up. The uniforms are going to be sent out this evening."  
"REALLY!?!?!?" yelled Hermione.  
Madame Pince immedeatly came rushing over, "If you're not going to be quiet, get out!"  
Harry and Hermione walked quickly out of the library, trying hard to stifle their laughs.  
"I'm glad you made the squad," said Harry, once they were safley out of the library, "I'm looking foward to it, I'm sure you'll like it."   
"What are you looking foward to?" asked Hermione.  
"The extra time with you," said Harry with his lopsided smile.  
Hermione got butterflies in her stomach so much taht she had to look away from Harry to resist herself from doing anything; but then she realized what he had said.  
"Me?" she asked.  
"You," confirmed Harry.  
"Why me?"  
"Well, I guess you might say I...like you." Harry blushed.  
  
  
  
Sorry for such a short chapter. And the cliffhanger. :) Like I promised before, MORE IS COMING EVERY DAY! SO CHECK OFTEN! :) Please review! 


	4. The Fourth Wheel On A Tricycle Or Not

A/N: Hiya again! Sorry for the such long time without any updates, took me a while to get writing cuz I've been REALLY busy w/ High School. Also, about what they are cheering for. It's a Quidditch Cheerleading Team, and...well, just read the story, I'll explain it in the next chapter. Let's just say it's got something to do with Harry's Quidditch skills...Well, I duno, enough of this crap. Get to the story! LOL!   
  
  
"Oh...Harry. I've wanted to hear that...for so long." They had reached the portrait hole.  
"Really? celestia Maximus."  
"Yes really, I've just been to scared to say anything in case you didn't like me back, I didn't want to mess up the whole 'Hermione, Harry, Ron Thing'"  
"Oh, believe me, it won't mess it up," said Harry, looking in the corner.  
Hermione turned around to see waht he was looking at. IT was Ron and Allison sitting by a window together, Allison's hand in Ron's.  
Looks like it'll be more of a 'Hermione-and-Harry and Ron-and-Allison Thing' now."  
Hermione laughed and Ron and Allison dropped their hands and smiled at Harry and Hermione.  
"Ron, could I talk with Hermione?" asked Allison.  
"Sure," replied Ron, and he went off to talk with Harry. Hermione sat down and asked the question that was burning in her mind.  
"Alli, is there something between you and Ron?" she asked.  
"He just asked me out, we were talking for a while, and we just hit it off. So when he asked me out, I just couldn't refuse. Even though now I feel kinda like the 4th wheel on a tricycle," explained Allison.  
"Oh, don't worry about it, because Harry just asked me out, so now it's more of a 'two couple' kinda thing," said Hermione.  
"That's so cool!" said Allison.  
"Oh, shh! Listen," whisphered Hermione for she had just heard her name in Ron and Harry's conversation.  
"You did it?" asked Ron.  
"Of course I did, I've wanted to for two years!" exclaimed Harry.  
"That's wicked, I don't believe you actually did it!" said Ron.  
Hermione giggled and so did Allison.  
"Are you two listening?" aske dHarry.  
Neither Hermione nor Allison could respond, for they were laughing so hard.  
"Damn," said Hermione, "Busted!"   
Harry and Ron walked over to the ywo girls. Just then McGonagall's voice boomed through the school.  
"The trip to Hogsmeade for 3rd year and up students has been moved to today! All 3rd year and up students please assemble in the Great Hall! Thank you."  
"Shall we then?" asked Harry to Hermione, offering his hand. Hermione smiled and took it. Ron and Allison followed in suit.  
  
  
  
Yeah, yeah. I know. All of you can start rebelling against me now because my chapters are so short. :) Sorry. I promise though, that the next chappy will be a niiiiice and looooong one about Hogsmeade okey dokey!?! Now review! LOL! :) 


	5. Me Must Be Gay

A/N: Yay!!! The long awaited 5th chappy! WHOO HOO! ::happy dance:: sorry this took so long, I've just been totally busy! Sorry for any misspellings and typos, I'm transferring this from a notebook, so I'm looking at the notebook, not at the keyboard. Well, hope you like! Also, I'm sorry that I didn't get it up over the weekend like I said I would, but I was extremley sick over the weekend with the flu. Anyway, hope you like it! Remember to review please!  
  
  
Down in the Great Hall, there was every student, or almost every student, above the 3rd year.  
"Emily!?! Emily Zuzanna Granger! Come here!" called Hermione to her 12 year old, 3rd year sister. A girl who looked alot like Hermione when she was that age, only with curly blonde hair, followed Hermione's call.  
"What Herm?" asked the girl.  
"Ooh! I told you not to call me that!" said Hermione trying to control her temper, "Whatever, just so you know, at Hogsmeade, I don't know you, and you don't know me. At least not until my 7th your 5th year. Got it?"  
"Don't worry, I wouldn't want to hang around you anway." said Emily. It had never quite phased her that Harry Potter was Hermione's best friend, now practically boyfriend. Emily walked off.  
"She's a cute little kid," said Harry.  
"Not after spending almost 13 years with her, it's not cool. And she's no longer cute."  
"Harry laughted as the students began filing out of the Great Hall and headed towards Hogsmeade.  
It was a beautiful September day, it was just right. Cool enough for a sweater, but not yet for a scarf. Hermione loved it when it was this time of year. The sun was warm on her head, and it shown on the leaves that had just begun to change colors, so the trees seemed to glitter with red, orange, and golden, with bursts of green scattered here and there. The grass had also started to turn rown, but most of it was green; so it seemed green, but it crunched. Hermione loved it.  
"I love this time of year, don't you Harry?" asked Hermione.  
"Yes, but around November, everything seems to die, and it makes the winter too long. September and October are okay though, responded Harry.  
"Harry, this sound kinda stupid, but...are we 'going out'?" asked Hermione turning red.  
"It's not stupid! Nothing that comes out of your mouth stupid. I duno, do you thnik were going out?"  
"If you think we're going out, then I do too."  
"I think we are, is that okay?"  
"Why wouldn't it be?"   
"I can't think of a reason, but maybe you could have."  
"Nope."  
They walked in silence for a while, until Ron broke it.  
"Where are we going in Hogsmeade?" he asked.  
"How about the Three Broomsticks?" suggested Harry.  
"Yeah, I've heard rumors about it being Hogwarts Night there. Like...an only Hogwarts students kinda thing. It sounds really cool," said Hermione.  
"Sounds good," said Allison as they entered the Hogsmeade town gates.  
They all immedieatly turned to the left and stood in front of a large two storied building. It had a lrge banner draped between the pillars that said, "Teen Night". There were tikis, which everyone knew were really holders for dragon's blood that were used specifically by the Hawaiians.   
Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Allison all walked inside, and Hermione quickly realized that it was going to take her a while to look at everything.   
There were paper mache pineapples floating in mid-air. The large candles and torches had been replaced by tiki torches. The bar was covered with brown crepe paper to make it look extremley Hawaiian. It was all fun for Hermione to look at.  
"Hawaii," said Allison, "Reminds me of home."  
"You from Hawaii?" asked Harry.  
"No, but I used to go to a dance club that constantly had Hawaiian beach parties."  
"Aah," said Harry with understanding.  
The four of them sat down at a table with a Hawaiian looking sunset candle in the middle.  
Immedeatley, Madame Rosemerta bustled up to them. She was wearing a tank top and a grass skirt. The goosebumps on the 30-year-olds arms gave her away; she was cold.  
"What could I get for ya?" she asked.  
"I like the skirt," said Hermione honestly.  
"Thanks," responded Madame Rosemerta.  
"Could we have water and butterbeers all around, please?" asked Hermione.  
"Sure, I'll get some. I'll be back!"   
"So, Allison," said Harry trying to start conversation, "Why did you try out for cheerleading?"   
"Well, back in Slingerlands, we had a gymnastics team, and this was the closest thing."   
  
A/N: YES! I KNOW THAT WAS SOOOOOO BRING IT ON-ISH! BUT WHO CARES?!?!? Also, here's the reason behind Harry cheerleading!  
  
"That's cool," responded Harry, "I used to play Quidditch for Hogwarts, but I've been recruited for England's national team, so I can't play here at Hogwarts anymore."  
"Wow, yeah. I heard that you're an amazing seeker," said Allison.  
"Yeah, he's pretty amazing," said Ron, "I took his place as seeker for a while, but then I decided that cheerleading would be better."  
Then Madame Rosemerta came bustling up with 4 waters and 4 butterbeers on her tray. She passed them around, and everyone thanked her. When she left, Hermione looked towards the door, and sighed with annoyance.  
"Yeah, I used to play Quidditch in the Interstate Competitions in the USA but New York never got very far because the people near the Hudson River, like me, had to travel all the way to Dundee to practice because it was too crowded with Muggles in the city."  
Hermione suddenly looked towards the door, and sighed with annoyance.  
Draco Malfoy walked into The Three Broomsticks, accompanied by his thugs, Crabbe and Goyle. In recent years, Draco had started a wrestling "team" at Hogwarts, which was a huge suprise to everyone on account of that it was a Muggle sport. But it had been a huge sucess, and Draco himself, was the champion light weight.  
Hermione watched Malfoy carefully as he approached their table.  
"Well, isn't it the wimpy little cheerleaders," he said smirking, "You know, they say that all male cheerleaders must be gay."  
Harry rolled his eyes, and then had a look on enlightenment on his face.   
"Okay Malfoy, look at it this way," Harry said cooly, "Every day, after the last class of the day, what do you do? You get in this tight bodysuit, and roll on this smelly, disgusting mat, with another sweaty, nasty GUY! And what do I do? I have to catch, hold above my head, and carry the most gorgeous girls in the school, and I have to do it over and over again, until I get it right! Now...which would you prefer?"  
"At least wrestlers are tougher!" Draco huffed, and he walked off.  
Hermione laughed, "Pathetic reponse, Draco!" she yelled after him. Then everyone finished their butterbeers, all laughing and talking, and then went back out onto the street.  
  
On the street, people were bustling all about, suddenly, Hermione saw Lavender with 10 boxes in her arms.  
"Hermione! Allison!" she yelled out, rushing over as fast as she could without toppling the boxes.  
"Hi Lavender!" said Hermione, once she and Lavender were face to face.  
"Hey! Hermione, Allison, I just got the girls cheerleading outfits for both seasons! Here, here are two sets of earch. You might want to go back up to the castle and try them on. Harry, I think that they got in the guys outfits too."  
"Okay," said Harry, I'll go by Madame Calkins and check."   
"Thanks Lavender!" said Allison as Lavender went bustling off again.  
"Harry, Alli and I are going to go up to the castle and check these out okay? When you and Ron are done down here, could you come and get us? Just knock on the dormitory door," said Hermione.  
"Okay, sure!" said Harry, "We'll be up in about 10 minuites okay?"   
"Sure, I'll see you then! Bye hun!" said Hermione.  
"Bye cutie," said Harry back.  
Allison kissed Ron, and she and Hermione ran up to the castle to try on their new cheerleading outfits.  
  
  
Okay! Sorry that this isn't longer! But that's where I stopped writing in my notebook! And I'm fresh outta ideas! Okay...ya know what? The next chapter is going to be about getting ready for the first practice and how it goes. Muhwahahaaaa! The phycho blondie writer is at it again! PLEASE REVIEW THIS! 


	6. Notice

I'm sorry to announce that this story will be put on temporary haitus because my Pop-Pop (Grandfather) has passed away. This has been devestating to my whole family, and I can not concentrate enough to be able to write at this point. I will replace this with a new chapter when I feel that I have healed enough to write again. I'm sorry for any problems this may cause.  
  
~*~Sweet Innocense~*~ 


	7. Short 'N' Fluffy

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone for all the sympathy about Pop-Pop. I've greatly appreciated it, and it has quickened my healing. :) Well, yeah, I'm writing this off of the top of my head, so I hope it doesn't suck too badly. :) Also, by request, I'm spacing everything out a bit more, and maybe it'll make it easier to read. :) Enjoy and REVIEW!  
  
  
  
Three days later, Hermione sat on her bed and opened up the box that had been given to her by Lavender. (She didn't dare open it before she had to.) First, there was a sweater-like top, but it was tight, that was scarlet with golden trimming. In the middle of it was stitched a golden lion. Hermione took that out and placed it on her bed. Next was a scarlet skirt with slits up the sides; at the bottom was a two inch stripe of gold. She took that out and placed it beneath the top. Underneath that was a tight top with slight sleeves because of the way that the material was folded. That also had gold stitching, and the borders at the bottom and on the sleeves were gold as well, and there was a golden lion. Beneath that was a body-suit like long sleeved top that Hermione assumed was supposed to go underneath the spring season top. When Hermione took those two garments out, there was a scarlet and gold pleated skirt. Hermione grinned, this was going to be fun.  
  
A/N: Song - "Your Song" from Moulin Rouge...DOWNLOAD IT OR SOMETHING!  
  
"Hermione?" whisphered a voice from the door.  
  
Hermione stuffed the two uniforms back into the box and said, "Come in!"  
  
Harry slowly opened up the door, and smiled at Hermione, "Hey," was all he said.  
  
"Hey," said Hermione back, "C'mon in."  
  
"Thanks," said Harry, closing the door to the girls common room and walking over to Hermione's bedside, and slowly sitting down on the edge of her bed.  
  
"What's up?" asked Hermione curiously.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you...I love you, you know that right?" he said, blushing.  
  
Hermione just smiled, and said, "Yes, Harry. I know that. I love you too. Harry?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"How long have you liked me?" Hermione went red.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione, right into her eyes, and said, "Forever."  
  
Hermione smiled, she leaned closer to Harry and felt his lips touch hers. They were slightly wind-burnt and chapped from all the whipping around Harry did on his Firebolt 2000. Harry leaned in more, for a real kiss, but Hermione pulled away.  
  
"Give it a while, Harry," said Hermione, but she was smiling from what the kiss was.  
  
"Of course," said Harry, tints of embarassment inching onto his face.  
  
"Harry," said Hermione, "I see that little embarassment, right there," she touched his cheek, "It's fine."  
  
"Well, I'd better get going," said Harry, getting up and walking to the door, "Just...tell me when you're ready."  
  
Hermione looked at Harry, her eyes glistening, "I don't need words. You'll know."  
  
Harry smiled at Hermione and closed the door gently.  
  
Hermione hit herself on the forehead. HERMIONE! she thought, what the Hell is wrong with you? You love the guy but won't let him do anything!  
  
She pulled out her diary and began to write.  
  
October 6th   
Dormitory  
  
WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!?!? I love Harry so much, and I DREAM about doing "stuff" with him, but when time comes where we might actually do something, I chicken out and don't let him do anything. Ugh...Grr.  
Anyway, cheerleading practice is in...an hour. I got the uniforms for the fall and spring. They're pretty nice, but before now I couldn't have seen myself in them...Hmm. ARGH I'M SO MAD AT MYSELF!  
  
-Mione  
  
Hermione shoved her diary under her pillow and walked over to the full length mirror that Lavender had put in the corner of the dormitory at the start of the year. (Leave it to Lavender.) Hermione stared at her image in the mirror.  
  
"Who would've guessed?" she said to herself, "Me...A cheerleader. Hermione went over to her bed, took off her robes, and put on her cheerleading outfit for the fall. She tied up her hair in a high ponytail and looked at herself in the mirror again.   
  
"Wow," she said, she looked amazing. Who would've figured that this was the puffy-haired, perfect, teacher's pet, Hermione; that everyone once knew.  
  
  
Hey again guys, I'm so sorry that this is such a short fluffy-wuffy little chapter, but I've had no time latley, and it's been stressful to write, and I don't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. So yes, yes, I know it's short, so please though, don't complain about the length because I'm apologizing now. Trust me, one of these chapters is going to be really really long and EVERYONE'S going to love it. :) Okay? Thanks you guys! :) 


End file.
